


The Blood of Champions

by himesuga



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Demigod AU, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himesuga/pseuds/himesuga
Summary: It's been a year since the Oracle gave Takashi Shirosaki, a rare son of Zeus, a quest. One year since he left camp. One year since he saw his brother, girlfriend, and friends. One year since he went missing. Now, the daughter of Athena and Shiro's girlfriend, Allura, is allowed to establish a rescue mission. Picking the son of Ares and Shiro's adopted brother, Keith Kogane, as well as the daughter of Hermes, Katie Holt, to accompany her. However, one of Aphrodite's sons, Lance McClain, overhears and enlists a son of Demeter, Hunk Garret, to crash the rescue party. Not wanting to delay Shiro's rescue, the new team of five set out on a quest more difficult than either of them expected.





	

## Prologue

The Oracle had given Takashi Shirogane a quest. One that was kept a secret from the other campers, including those who were close. All that had been said that it was an easy job, investigating some unusual, most likely monster, activity further North of Camp Half-Blood. Takashi had been approved to take two people with him, Matt, his best friend, and another camper from the Apollo cabin.

However, three weeks passed by with no sign, no Iris message.

Then three months passed. Six. Soon they were at war.

When the war was over, they still weren’t there. A year had passed.

A year before the first rescue mission would be granted to bring their lost brothers home.

* * *

 

## Chapter One

Keith Kogane stood by the weapons rack, define yet lean arms folded over a bronze chest plate. His sword strapped to his waist, sheathed. It was the first week of summer, new campers were arriving now that the war had ended, and were currently been introduced to their first training session. Watching at the weak sword strikes, the clumsy footing, it reminded him of his first summer here.

He had been maybe, eleven, when he first arrived at camp. His adopted brother, Takashi, had brought Keith here when he learned that the younger was also a demigod. Apparently, while Shiro was going to “space camp” he was coming here, to Camp Half-Blood. Ever since, the pair of them have been coming to together. In his first week, Shiro had been the one to train Keith, having yet to be claimed. It wasn’t until a game of capture the flag where Keith’s team won, the young demigod having stolen the flag from the blue team, that he was claimed. His father had been Ares, God of War. To be honest, he had been a bit disappointed. Shiro’s father was Zeus, although technically forbidden as Zeus was one of the three brothers, he was a rare find. Still. Shiro told Keith that they’d always be brothers, no matter who they had as parents.

He must have been glaring while thinking about the past. A few of the new demigods had been careful to keep away from him, awkwardly avoiding him as they tried to grab a different weapon from where he stood. It wasn’t until a soft, familiar voice spoke, breaking him from his flashback.

“If you keep glaring at them, you’ll frighten the new arrivals.” While it was motherly, her tone contained a hint of amusement.

Immediately, attention shifted from one of the targets to Allura. “You sound…happy.” Something told him that he knew the reason why, a bit of hope raising in his chest, but he struggled to push it down. He wouldn’t hope until he heard the words from her mouth. “Did you come from the Big House?”

Allura couldn’t contain the smile that broke onto her lips. “As a matter of fact, I have.” Her blue eyes seemed to brighten as she spoke. Keith knew that it wasn’t a call from her mother, Athena, that made her this excited. “We’ve been approved. Chiron is allowing three campers to find Shiro. Pidge, you, and myself.”

Even Keith, with his dark clothes, his mullet, his brooding nature, couldn’t contain a smile. He had no words to say, and none needed to be said. Allura, who had been dating his adopted brother, knew exactly how he felt upon receiving the news.

After (failing) flirting with several nymphs, Lance McClain had wandered over to the dining hall. Today had been mildly uneventful. After training with Hunk, his best friend who happened to be a son of Demeter, he had ventured over to one of the lakes. By the time that he had left, he was picking twigs from his short, brown hair and clothes.

Settling down at a table in the dining hall, Lance noticed that many of the campers seemed excited. Leaning over towards Hunk, he whispered, “What’s everyone so excited for? Did something happen to one of the Harpies?”

Hunk didn’t even get to answer before Chiron was clearing his throat.

“Good after noon, campers. As I’m sure most of you have heard by now, a sort of quest has been issued.” There was soft murmuring, Lance eagerly waiting to find out what the quest was, and who would be going on it.

“Some may recall the group of demigods who went missing last summer. It had been decided that now is the appropriate time to bring them home. Allura will be leading this quest, with Pidge and Keith joining her.

Cheers could be heard from the Athena table, as well as the Hermes and Ares table. A celebration was quick to follow, chanting drowning out the centaur before he could finish anything he had to say, which didn’t seem to be much, or important. Lance was sure he was saying something about the harpies, but his gaze was focused on the _unusually_ content face belonging to Keith. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

By the time that celebrations had ended, Lance was visibly upset to hear that Keith would be going on Allura’s quest. While he understood that Keith was Shiro’s brother, _adopted_ brother, just as Pidge was Matt’s sister, the fact that no one told him about it until it was being announced hurt him.

Though, it wasn’t like Keith and Lance were close friends or anything. Once or twice they spared, but they never hung out, exchanged secrets. Even when Lance was spending the night in the Ares cabin, chatting up with some of the other’s brothers and sisters, Keith didn’t make much of an effort to talk to him. Still. He figured that Pidge would have told him. They were friends.

Staring at the back of Keith’s head, he couldn’t help but frown. It was annoying. He was a son of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, and unable to even shake Keith up. At one point, he had tried to use charmspeak on him, but it had no effect. Maybe he wasn’t that powerful? Maybe his powers were weakening. The nymphs didn’t seem to think he was all that, despite him being drop dead gorgeous.

“Hey, Hunk.”

“No, Lance. I already know what you’re going to say, and the answer is no.”

“You’re not even letting me finish!”

“Lance,” Hunk warned, lips curling into a frown.

“We’re going on that quest. Meet me by the gate at dawn.”

Before Hunk could even argue, Lance was bounding off, only turning when he brushed by Keith to shoot him finger guns, a wink, and a surely charming smile that seemed to have zero effect on the son of Ares, or maybe Lance didn’t pause long enough to see before he was back around and heading to the Aphrodite Cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly so excited for this fanfic. Originally I had planned to write out all the chapters before publishing them, but I wanted to get this first chapter out to see what kind of response it would get. Next time, I might upload one or two chapters, but we'll see!


End file.
